The Doctor's Apprentice
by OreoSensei
Summary: AU. Sasuke was hard for his apprentice. Ohh the irony. SasuSaku. Slight oc.
1. Late

**The Doctors Apprentice- Chapter #1**

It was a cool summer day. The birds were singing in the trees and the sun shone through the window of Doctor Uchiha Sasuke's office. He **hated** days like those, because he could never enjoy them. He was far too busy being the top doctor in the country. He had raven hair that framed his fair complexion perfectly, and onyx eyes that were very sensitive to light, which says a lot about the amount of daylight he actually gets to see. He cringed and pulled the curtains shut.

An advantage of his superior status was that his office was considerably large; there was a PC on the far left corner of the room on a wooden desk, a small sink, a cabinet just for pills, a spare desk on the side and of course, his work station.

He was actually really busy, so busy that he had just hired an intern. She was a college student, about a year younger than him. He had read her files through thoroughly and it clearly stated that she was regularly punctual, reliable and intellectual. That (and the fact she was hot) was why he had chosen her. But, to his immense annoyance, it was already lunch and she was three hours late. "Haruno Sakura…" he muttered darkly.

* * *

Far off in another city was Haruno Sakura, Doctor Uchiha's intern, stuck at the subway.

She really had no idea how she reached in this particular city here, she was supposed to be at work, as we know, but she just got lost in all the subway confusion.

Well, served her right for taking directions from the old hippie looking guy at the boarding station.

Sakura had soft, straight pink tresses that went down to her mid-back where it curved outwards slightly, and sea green orbs. She wore a white flowing dress with blue and green flowers on it, with a blue silk jacket.

She checked the time, 12 o' clock noon. She was **three** **whole hours** late for her _first_ day of work.

 _How did I end up in this position?_ she mourned to herself.

 **Come on Sakura, pick yourself up!** her inner ordered. **You** _ **will**_ **get to work! Better late than never!**

* * *

Sasuke sighed, five and a half bloody hours late? She only was supposed to work for eight. But at the rate this was going, by the time she arrived, her working hours would be done. Sasuke was about to call the sectary that was down stairs and cancel the appointment when the pinkette burst through the door in a rush.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Sakura apologized "I got lost in the city and-"

"Hn. Just begin."

"…O-okay then, my name's Haruno Sakura, a student at Konoha University of Medical Arts, I'm top in my class and I specialize in blood molecules."

"Are you normally this late?"

She found the intense dark pools staring into hers very distracting.

"Oh no! Very punctual! I was just stuck at the subway today, that's all!"

"Alright, you can begin tomorrow then."

"I'll make up for my five and a half hours! I promise!"

"…Hn."

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up early. She was supposed to arrive to work at nine sharp, but since she had five and a half hours to make up for, she planned on leaving at six thirty. So, she woke at five and left by the aforementioned time.

So, Sakura was at the office by seven, only to be greeted by a grumpy boss who did nothing to recognise her early arrival, he probably expected it after she practically gave him her oath the day before.

"Sit by the spare desk, and analyze these documents, later today we will be performing a surgery on a civilian that needs water pumped out of his lungs." He instructed. Sakura was speechless for a few seconds, but eventually muttered a quiet "Okay," took the papers and sat.

 **WHAT DOES HE MEAN 'PUMP WATER OUT OF A CIVILIANS LUNGS?!**

She was a blood molecule specialist, not an internal doctor! Well, she knew the basics, but she didn't know much! She sighed under her breath, there was nothing she could do about it, and got to work.

The papers stated that a fifteen year old boy named Tadase was out in the ocean with his family, a tidal wave passed and he got the worst of it, he claims to have inhaled water into his lungs, but not enough to make it an emergency case. Sakura sighed in relief. She could treat _this_ internal situation.

She hit the books with a cherry smile plastered against her face.

Sasuke was downright aggravated.

He was tired, weary, couldn't remember the last proper meal he had, had a lot of work and also a _damn_ lot of pesky patients trying to pester him into **more** work. He, being the workaholic he was, would take on the jobs without a second thought. But, now that he had a (somewhat) trusty intern, he would be able to get the work done. Probably.

He tilted his head to the side to see what she was up to. He was relieved to see that she was reading through Tadase's files. So she was taking this simple task seriously, she seemed to be committed. Good.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Uchiha-sama?"

"Sasuke,"

"That is disrespectful, Uchiha-sama."

"I call you Sakura."

"I'm your apprentice, so it doesn't matter."

"Sakura." He sighed, annoyed.

"I insist, Uchiha-sama." She said with a giggle.

He sighed loudly again and put on a cute pout. Sakura giggled again and actually took in all his features for the first time. He was pretty good looking. Was he always so good looking? Maybe she was just distracted by his constant scowls before.

She realised that she was beginning to stare. So, she quickly stopped and started back on her file.

Sasuke was many things, arrogant, protective, a 'teme' and very critical when it came to work, all of these things, but **not** an asshole. He didn't want his new intern's work environment to be one where she's uncomfortable and always so formal. Calling him Sasuke wasn't a crime. Sasuke was sexy and he knew it. He had the Uchiha charm. And if charm was what it took to get this girl to be comfortable then charm there would be.

" _Please, Sa-ku-ra?"_ He put on his sexiest smirk right at that moment. He was the pure definition of sexy.

She dropped everything and ran to him, ha, typical. She put her hand on his forehead and said in a hurried, concerned voice, "Uchiha-sama, are you sick?"

He just sat there, baffled.

What? What the hell was wrong with this girl? This had never happened to the poor guy before, so he didn't know how to react.

Because of his lack of movement, Sakura panicked.

She dashed to the sink, grabbed a small towel, soaked it and placed it on her bosses head despite his lack of fever. She ran to the pill cabinet and took out some parasol. She scampered her way back to the sink and filled a plastic cup with water. She then made her way over to her boss to lay the stuff down.

She turned to get something else when he grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am."

"Yeah right! You wouldn't do that if you were! It wasn't a _Sasuke_ like thing to do!"

…

…Did anyone else hear angels…?

…She said Sasuke. She called him Sasuke, and fuck did he like the way it rolled off of her tongue.

Realising this, she blushed red and tried to correct herself, "I-I mean, Uchi-"

"Sasuke,"

"N-no…"

"Why?" Seriously, what was so wrong with calling him Sasuke? He was barely even her _senpai_ because of the _one year_ age difference.

"Because," she started as she took out her cell phone, "I don't want you think that I'm **them** "

He hit a button and instantly, there were shrieks and screams. Sasuke flinched, he knew what this was.

 _SASUKE-KUN!_

 _SASUKE-SAMA!_

 _SASUKE-KOI!_

 _MARRY ME!_

 _FUCK ME!_

 _SASUKE-KUN!_

 ** _Fucking Fangirls._**

She hit another button and it ended.

"I guess you were smart in that respect," he started, "But now that we've clarified that that isn't you, Sasuke."

"…Sasuke-sensei…?"

" _Sakura,_ " he said in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine."

"Let me hear it."

"Sasuke."

"Louder."

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Louder."_

" **SASUKE!"**

He nodded and turned his back. He really didn't trust himself to stay there, he liked the way she said his name, but he fucking _loved_ the way she screamed it. If he stayed there he would of probably pushed her up against the wall and make her scream it some more and… no, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

He looked downwards to see horror, he was _hard._ He was hard for his _apprentice_ for saying his _name._ Holy fuck.

* * *

 **Author: Okay, that was the first chapter/ Prologue. It was kind of short but yeah deal with it; all first chapters are like that. R &R! Read and Review!**


	2. Sick doctor

**The Doctor's Apprentice**

 **Chapter #2**

 _Sasuke layed in discomfort on the warm bed. He was sweating abominably and yet freezing fiercely at the same time. He didn't find the strength to get out of bed, recognising this as Dysania. He rarely ever felt this much discomfort on his own bed. He attempted to move, but his unusually sore muscles protested and he just layed back down. He sighed for the first time that morning, with bitter knowledge that it certainly wouldn't be the last._

* * *

Sakura Haruno was confused, very confused in fact, even a bit concerned.

She was at her office, well… the shared office between her and her employer, who, strangely was nowhere in sight. She had learned of her boss's absence when she questioned the matter to the front desk.

" _I'm afraid that Dr. Uchiha has called in his absence today_ ," _the_ _secretary, Aoi, mourned. "Looks as if he's come down with a cold. Oh! Yes, Sakura-san, you are relieved of your duties for today, it's Saturday anyway, I was just going to put an 'office closed' sign up."_

Sakura had nodded and returned to her section of the cramped office to gather her things. She didn't really want to go home. It'd be such a waste.

She had immediately dismissed all mention of party and shopping that Ino and other friends had invited her to earlier in the week, she knew she had work. She had found it especially difficult to refuse a trip to the river with Naruto and the rest. They were going for the weekend, meant to leave at nine sharp.

She glanced with little hope at the small desk top clock, which marked the time to be eight thirty. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. There was no way she'd be able to taxi over all the way across town in less than two hours, if she was lucky.

In half an hour they'd be on the road. Naruto's words echoed through her mind, _"Sakura-chan, you can call at any time if you change your mind!"_ She shook her head, if she called now she's set them completely off track. She wouldn't do that, Naruto had been anticipating this trip for weeks prior; she surely wouldn't take that away from him.

She thought over her options, finding scarcely any. She really didn't want to go home and waste time doing nothing. She wanted to work. She loved doing it, after all. But without superior command what was she to do?

"Wait, that's it!" She smiled as she voiced her thoughts.

She'd just pay a visit to her boss at home, surely he'd need help anyway, he'd had to have been _extremely_ sick to have to call in and cancel work. She hummed happily as she hastily packed her things.

* * *

And extremely sick he was.

Sasuke moaned miserably as he tried for the millionth time that morning to get out of bed. Yes, it was that bad. He really wanted to sleep, but he knew he had responsibilities. He had to feed his kittens and wash his car and shit.

He blamed his sickness pointedly on his dobe of a best friend. After Naruto had personally made it his business to interrupt Sasuke and his apprentice, he brought news that his girlfriend was unwell, and desperately needed immediate attention.

Sasuke naively believed his best friend's report to be serious and hustled over to Naruto's home, where he was annoyed beyond repair to find that the girl had only the common cold. Whereas Naruto behaved as if she was dying. With little treatment, she was up on her feet again. Hinata was fine now but Sasuke seemed to have caught a much worse version of the stupidly contagious illness.

But alas, as much as he wished to fully blame Naruto for the morning's happenings, he knew deep down that it was his fault really. He truly overworked himself to the point of obvious exhaustion, but still, he stubbornly persisted.

He struggled to reach the phone on his nightstand and ring his secretary to relieve her of work for the day. Then he remembered his pink haired intern. He smirked. He informed the secretary that she was to also relieve Sakura of her duties. He scoffed; she'd be like a lost kitten without his instruction. Speaking of kittens, he really should get up. Itachi and Pain were cranky bitches when not fed.

He stretched his arms out and lifted his body up out of bed, not easily, but he eventually got it done. He walked, albeit groggily, to his bathroom to do the essentials. He had finally reached the bathroom door, _ding, ding, ding!_

Sasuke turned and glared menacingly at the front door. Of course. Of course _something_ would go wrong and stall him in his attempt to relieve himself. He sighed. Fuck it.

He turned again to go into the abyss that he so wanted to enter- _ding, ding, ding!_

He cursed. He walked over to his front door, slow and sick as he was, and flung it open, angry faced, ready to scream at whichever poor soul that even _dared_ to stop him from using the toilet- when he caught sight of pink hair.

He only knew one person with pink hair.

Oh shit.

Surely enough, two big jade green eyes stared up at him in amusement. It was aggravatingly sexy.

"Sakura, what the fuck are you doing here?"

She pouted cutely. Sasuke had only known the girl for a little over a month; he simply could not understand why he found her so attractive.

"Well boss man, you called in sick, and being your trusty intern I felt it was my humble obligation to come be your personal nurse."

Sasuke just couldn't prevent the dirty thoughts from entering his mind.

"No."

She pouted again. "But Sasuke~!" she whined. He just stared at her.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll be up front with you. I don't have anything better to do. Plus, wouldn't this be a good 'end of month assessment' to see how far I've come under your teachings?"

He actually considered it for a moment. It would be nice to have somebody take care of _him_ for a change. He sighed.

"You're not going to leave no matter what I say are you?"

She shook her head happily. He rolled his eyes and opened the door a bit wider to let her in.

"Okay, so, what do you need help with?" she asked.

"Well, I needed to run to the grocery, my car could use a good washing, Itachi and Pain need to be fed-"

"Itachi and Pain?"

"My kittens."

Speak of the devil, there was Itachi now, chasing a lizard through the living room! Itachi was a fluffy black Siamese cat, with a white tipped tail and one white spot under his neck, with also sparkly green eyes.

Sakura yelped at the sight of the slimy, frightened lizard. Hearing a foreign voice, Itachi froze, lizard in mouth, startled. Sakura took one step towards him, and then he scampered out the door. Sasuke watched in amusement. "Not good with cats?"

She sighed. "Animals in general."

"They say that when animals don't like you, it's a sign that you're a good person."

"Oh, har de har Dr. Uchiha. Just give me my chores."

* * *

 **Author:**

 **Omg, I was so compelled to write on! . But I knew I had to leave something for me to work with next chapter xD Lol, yes I know I'm evil. And yeas, it's short, but expect the next chapter in a few hours xD I feel guilty, as if this wasn't much of a chapter but rather an introduction into one :'(**

 **R &R!**


End file.
